


You are my first and my last Love

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Lando wist het zeker. Michael hoorde bij hem. Maar wat als Michael hem niet leuk vind. Wat als de gevoelens niet wederzijds zijn.Vanuit het ooghoek van Alex Lyn en Max ga je zien hoe de twee voor elkaar vallen en wat de stappen daarna zijn.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jamie Chadwick/George Russell, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Mitch Evans/Alex Lynn, Stoffel Vandoorne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	You are my first and my last Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dit verhaal heb ik met kerst geschreven. 
> 
> Je gaat het vooral uit het ooghoek van Alex en Max lezen.  
> Het lief van Stoffel zal een belangrijke rol gaan spelen op een onverwachtse manier.  
> Misschien goed om te weten. De vriendin van Stoffel zet zich in haar vrije tijd in voor de LHBT gemeenschap. 
> 
> Jamie en George gaan op een andere manier een rol spelen. En rol van Callum en Mick word in hoofdstuk 4 duidelijk.

Samen met Mitch zit ik op de bank. We hebben nu samen een paar dagen vrij. Ik ben gewoon blij dat ik nu wat tijd met hem heb. Hij ligt met met zijn hoofd tegen mijn borst aan. Een paar minuten later komt Lando de woonkamer inlopen. "Alex, hoe wist je dat je Mitch leuk vond." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Wat bedoel je Lando, heb je toevallig een crush." "Nou ja ik weet het niet goed, je kent Daniel toch, hij is het lief van Max, nou hij heeft een nieuwe trainer en dat is Michael en dat is echt de allermooiste man op de hele wereld." "Je bent dus verliefd." "Niet waar, ik heb hem nog nooit gesproken." Mitch word langzaam wakker. "Waarom praten jullie zo hard." Ik trek snel Lando in mijn armen. Lando is als een broertje voor mij. Mitch en ik hebben besloten dat hij bij ons kon komen wonen nadat George met Jamie wou verhuizen naar een andere plaats. Je zou het misschien niet verwachten. Maar dat komt deels door de kant van Mitch. Mitch is als een zoon voor Mark. En mark is aan het daten met Jenson. En Jenson hoort bij de Mcclaren familie vandaar dat we hebben besloten dat Lando bij ons kon komen wonen. 

Lando duwt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Ik ben nog nooit verliefd geweest, en hij is waarschijnlijk 15 jaar ouder." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Mitch kijkt ons blij aan. "Weet je Lando misschien is het een idee om eerst eens hem face to face te zien en als je dat eng vind kunnen wij wel mee naar Spa toch Alex." "Natuurlijk, wij hebben dan toch geen race en dat lijkt mij wel een goed idee, ik moet toch even wat mensen spreken." Lando kijkt naar mij en Mitch. "Je bent echt de beste broer ooit Alex." Ik druk een kus tegen zijn wang. Ik weet hoe het is om een crush te hebben. Het fijne aan deze crush is dat wij nu al meer dan 5 jaar samen zijn. Mitch kijkt met een verliefde blik mij aan. "Dat betekend dat wij morgen de trein naar Antwerpen pakken." "Dat klopt zeker, ik bel Max straks wel even of hij ons kan ophalen samen met Lando." 

Die nacht lig ik naast Mitch in Bed. Lando en ik hebben vanmiddag nog een hele middag gewandeld in Londen en daarna zijn met ze alle ergens iets gaan eten. Als John er niet is dan train ik met Lando en zorg ik dat zijn voeding goed is. Ik geef veel om die jongen. Hij zit pas 2 jaar in de F1 en laat nu al zien dat hij er thuis hoort. John vond het heel erg fijn dat ik die rol op mij wou nemen. Maar dat doe ik met alle liefde. Als ik zelf niet bezig ben met racen en dat soort dingen dan komt Mitch samen met Lando op de eerste plek. Mitch en ik weten waar wij hebben voor gekozen. Ik heb de ouders van Lando ook meerdere keren gesproken en gezien. Samen met Max hebben wij met hen een heel gesprek gehad twee weken geleden. Lando had een paniekaanval gehad en wou toen alleen mij spreken maar ik was er niet. Gelukkig was daar Max die soms ook als een oudere broer voor Lando is. Met zijn vieren geven we veel om hem. En Lando weet dat ook. Je ziet hem altijd vrolijk zijn op het internet maar ik heb Lando ook meerdere keren goed onzeker gezien en dat kijkt je aan met die ogen. Ik hoor voetstappen. Lando kijkt mij aan. Ik trek de deken om hoog. Lando komt naast mij liggen. "Ben je nerveus." Lando knikt. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. Mitch is dit nu wel gewend. Ik voel een kus op mijn wang. "Ik hou van je lief." Ik draai mijn gezicht en druk een kus op de mond van Mitch. Ik doe het nachtlampje aan en verberg mijn gezicht in de nek van Lando. Lando slaapt het beste met het lichtje aan. 

De volgende ochtend sta ik vroeg op. Ik pak alle spullen in. Ik hoor gelach en loop naar de slaapkamer. Ik zie dat Mitch Lando aan het kietelen in. Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Jongens, we moeten over een klein uurtje naar het Station, Lando controleer jij je spullen nog even, dan ga ik nog even wat eten klaar maken voor straks." Lando stapt snel van het bed af. Ik stap de slaapkamer in. Mitch trekt mij naar zich toe. "Slapen wij in hetzelfde hotel als de rest." "Nee wij gebruiken het huisje van Max." "Mooi, ik verlang naar wat prive tijd met je." "Dat is toch logisch lief." We zoenen. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. "F.ck ik wil meer." "Vannacht lief, dan heeft Lando hopelijk ook met Michael gepraat." Mitch haalt zijn schouders op. 

Een uurtje later staan we met onze spullen op het Perron. Ik heb alleen mijn Backpack en fiets bij mij. Lando heeft zijn rugzak en koffer bij zich. Mitch heeft ook alleen een Backpack en fiets bij hem. Later die dag komen wij bij Spa aan. Ik zie hoe nerveus Lando word. Ik draai mijn hoofd en zie dan de Michael waar Lando het over heeft gehad met mij. Hij staat met Max en Daniel te praten. "Ik kan dit niet, wat als hij mij haat." "Ik neem de fietsen wel mee ik zie je straks." Ik zie hoe Mitch wegloopt. Ik denk dat hij ook nog even Oscar en Mark gaat opzoeken. Ik sla een arm om Lando heen en trek hem voorzichtig mee naar Max en de rest. 

"Heey Alex, ik wist niet dat je hier ook zou zijn." "Ik ben een paar dagen vrij en Lando heeft mij nodig dus Mitch en ik zijn meegekomen." "Dat is echt heel lief van je." Ik trek Max in een hug. Ik zie hoe Michael en Lando naar elkaar kijken. Dan kijkt Michael weg. "Ik heb mij nog niet voorgesteld, ik ben Alex Lynn, Lando woont bij mij en Mitch Evans." "Evans, die naam zegt mij wel iets." "Dat is die Kiwi uit de FE sport." "Dat verklaard veel, hij is toch jouw lief." "Dat is zeker waar." Lando kijkt mij aan. "Michael, zou ik jou heel even alleen kunnen spreken, het is niks ergs." "Is goed, Lando kan wel even bij Max en Daniel blijven." 

Ik loop samen met Michael naar een rustig plekje. "Michael, ik weet niet of jij het weet maar Lando heeft blijkbaar een crush op je en volgens mij is het wederzijds." "Das waar, maar ik vrees dat ik zijn eerste lief ben, hoort hij niet eerst van de liefde te genieten, wij schelen ongeveer 10 jaar." "Is Lando niet oud genoeg om dit zelf te beslissen." "Dat klopt maar ik vrees dat hij gewoon alles heel snel wilt ontdekken en straks spijt gaan krijgen van dingen." "Maak je daar geen zorgen over, Mitch en ik zullen met Lando over bepaalde dingen praten als bepaalde dingen gaan spelen." Michael kijkt mij aan. "Ik had nooit verwacht dat ik ooit weer liefde zou vinden." "Hoe bedoel je dat." "Ik had vroeger een crush op Daniel maar die hoort bij Max en iets meer dan een jaar geleden zag ik Lando voor eerst echt goed en het was liefde op het eerst gezicht, ik verlang zo naar hem Alex." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. "Doe mij een plezier Michael, geniet van het moment en ontdek het met Lando samen."  
Michael en ik praten nog een tijdje over wat dingen en ik merk dat hij echt onwijs veel om Lando geeft. Lando verdient iemand zoals Michael, iemand die voor hem gaat. "Kom, ik denk dat Lando super nerveus is geworden, is het een idee om vanavond iets met ze vieren te gaan eten, ik denk dat Mitch jou nog even wou spreken." Michael knikt. Lando staat samen met Mitch en Mark te wachten op mij en Michael. Michael stapt voorzichtig op Lando af en trekt hem in zijn armen. Lando slaat zijn benen om de middel van Michael en verbergt zijn gezicht in de nek van Michael. Mitch slaat zijn armen om mij heen. "Ik ben zo trots op je lief, ik wist dat het gesprek met Michael alleen een goede optie was." Mark schud zijn hoofd. "Ik vrees dat ik Stoffel nu geld schuldig ben." "Hoe bedoel je." "Nou Samantha, het lief van Stoffel had dit al maanden door, zelfs voor dat Lando officieel bij de f1 hoorde." Ik kijk naar de twee mensen. "Ik denk dat het zo hoort te zijn." 

Michael zet Lando op de grond. "Wil je samen met mij en Alex en Mitch iets gaan eten, ik wil je graag beter leren kennen." "Graag, ik vind dat een heel fijn idee." Lando drukt voorzichtig een kus op de wang van Michael. Ik zie Max en Daniel in de verte ook kijken. Ze kijken glimlachend naar mij. Mick en Callum kijken mij verbaasd aan. Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik zie hoe Callum tegen Max aan het praten is. Zou Callum misschien ook meer weten over Lando. Ik moet eens met hem gaan praten. George en Jamie komen naast ons staan. "Dus daarom was Lando zo nerveus." "Ik denk dat het met meer dingen te maken had." Jamie kijkt mij aan. "Beloof mij 1 ding Alex, wees er voor Lando op elk moment." "Altijd, ik laat hem niet in de steek, ik geef te veel om Lando." Lando kijkt mij aan. "Kunnen we ergens iets gaan eten, ik wil daarna met Michael en Max nog gaan fietsen." Ik kijk Max aan. "Ik zie je over een half uurtje bij dat frietkot bij de camping." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. Natuurlijk moeten wij frieten gaan eten. Samen met Mitch en de rest praten wij nog wat. Max en Daniel stappen op ons af. "Wat was het idee." Ik kijk naar Lando en Michael. "Ik wou eigenlijk alleen met Michael, Mitch en Alex iets gaan eten als dat niet erg is Max." "Nee natuurlijk niet." Volgens mij snapt Max welke kant dit op gaat. Max slaat zijn armen om Lando heen. "Ik denk dat ik morgenochtend met Alex toch nog even een stuk zou gaan rennen." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "O natuurlijk, ik zie je morgen Max, En Daniel wees lief voor Max." Daniel kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "O ik snap wat je bedoelt, Max heeft geen pijn vannacht." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Callum en Mick zijn bij ons komen staan. "Alex, hoe zit jij morgenmiddag, ik wil graag met je praten." Ik kijk Mitch aan. "Ik heb Oscar beloofd dat ik bij zijn race ga kijken met Mark." "Max hoe zit jij morgen." "Morgenmiddag rond half 2 moet wel lukken." "Zullen we anders gewoon hele dag meeten." "Graag, ik wil Daniel soms echt achter het behang plakken en wij hebben veel te lang niet gesproken." 

Max laat Lando los en ik loop samen met Mitch en Michael weg. Het is tijd voor wat liefdesverklaringen.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgen deel 2


End file.
